parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tulip in Wonderland
Jimmyandfriends's movie-spoofs of "Alice in Wonderland" It appeared on YouTube on March 10, 2017. Cast: *Alice - Tulip (Storks) *Alice's Sister - Tip Tucci (Home) *Dinah - Kion (The Lion Guard) *White Rabbit - Clint (Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade) *Doorknob - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Dodo - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Ernie and Bert (Sesame Street) *Walrus - Mater (Cars) *Carpenter - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Bill the Lizard - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Rose - Annabella (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Caterpillar - Hank (Finding Dory) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *Bird in the Tree - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Cheshire Cat - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *The Mad Hatter - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *The March Hare - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *The Dormouse - Norman (The Secret Life of Pets) *Card Painters - Gobo, Wembley and Boober (Fraggle Rock) *The Queen of Hearts - Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *The King of Hearts - Jimmy Neutron *Parrot next to Dodo - Dave the Dove (The Star (2017)) *Iris - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Daisy - Joy (Inside Out) *Pansies - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Tulip - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Larkspurs - Red and Mookey (Fraggle Rock) *Violets - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Lillies - Ash and Meena (Sing) *Sunflowers - Peppermint Patty and Marcie (Peanuts) *Lilac - Darma (Rock Dog) *(Unknown flower) - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Tigerlily & Dandelion - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) and Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Bud - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Bud's Mother - Barbara Gordon (The Lego Batman Movie) *Other Flowers - Various Characters *Marching Cards - Various Villains & Heroes Scenes: *Tulip in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Tulip in Wonderland Part 2 - Tulip is Bored (In A World Of My Own) *Tulip in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Rabbit (I'm Late) *Tulip in Wonderland Part 4 - Tulip Meets Pongo/The Bottle on the Table *Tulip in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Tulip (The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race) *Tulip in Wonderland Part 6 - Tulip Meets Ernie and Bert ("How Do'Ye Do and Shake Hand?") *Tulip in Wonderland Part 7 - The Tow Tuck and The Racecar *Tulip in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Tulip in Wonderland Part 9 - A Blue Ghost with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Tulip in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/"All in the Golden Afternoon" *Tulip in Wonderland Part 11 - Tulip Meets Hank/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" *Tulip in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Tulip *Tulip in Wonderland Part 13 - Tulip Meets the Cheshire Lion/"Twas Brilling" *Tulip in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Tulip in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Clint Arrives Again) *Tulip in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Tulip in Wonderland Part 17 - Tulip Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Tulip in Wonderland Part 18 - Painting the Roses Red/The Cards March/Aunt Figg, The Queen of Hearts *Tulip in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Lion Appears Yet Again *Tulip in Wonderland Part 20 - Tulip's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *Tulip in Wonderland Part 21 - Tulip's Flight/The Finale *Tulip in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Vhs